


5 things Jack Kelly hates about Spot Conlon, and 1 thing he loves

by That_1_Nerd



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Nerd/pseuds/That_1_Nerd
Summary: Hello! I made this for the Newsies holiday gift exchange! For this to make sense I ask you to read these quick notes.Spot, JoJo, and Mush are half brothers in this fic! its a personal headcannon of mine that I felt fit here pretty well here. The Manhattan Boys (aside from Mush and Blink) are all on the lacrosse team with Jack as the captain. and the Brooklyn Boys are all on the football team with Spot as the captain. Jack and Spot are in 12th grade, JoJo, Race, Elmer, and Albert are in 11th grade, and Blink and Mush are in 9th grade!I think that's all I need to say here- unless I'm dumb and forgot smth but I think that's all. anyway, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	5 things Jack Kelly hates about Spot Conlon, and 1 thing he loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made this for the Newsies holiday gift exchange! For this to make sense I ask you to read these quick notes. 
> 
> Spot, JoJo, and Mush are half brothers in this fic! its a personal headcannon of mine that I felt fit here pretty well here. The Manhattan Boys (aside from Mush and Blink) are all on the lacrosse team with Jack as the captain. and the Brooklyn Boys are all on the football team with Spot as the captain. Jack and Spot are in 12th grade, JoJo, Race, Elmer, and Albert are in 11th grade, and Blink and Mush are in 9th grade!
> 
> I think that's all I need to say here- unless I'm dumb and forgot smth but I think that's all. anyway, I hope you enjoy!

There were few things in this world that Jack Kelly hated. He didn't even hate school like how most kids his age did- in fact he loved it. What was there not to love? He had everything he could want there. He was a senior, he was captain of the lacrosse team, and all his friends were there. Yeah sure, technically he was supposed to be doing work most of the time but that didn't mean he actually /did/ it. He'd rather spend most of his time joking around and slacking off. 

However, those few things he hated were always present at school. Why? Because Spot Conlon went to the same highschool Jack did, and Spot Conlon was everything Jack hated.

Number 1: Overprotective 

Jack really wasn't paying attention that morning when he walked into school. If you asked him, he'd blame it on the one and only Racetrack Higgins, who was currently sticking pieces of tape onto JoJo's back as they walked without him realizing. Were Jack and Race getting far too much entertainment out of this? Yes, absolutely. Did they care? not at all. 

"Oh my God, what?" JoJo finally said, turning around to look at Jack and Race who had been snickering behind him the whole walk. 

Jack and Race just burst out into laughter at that point. They had nothing against JoJo, really they didn't. He was just fun to mess with, he had quite the temper. Plus whatever anger JoJo didn't take out on Jack and Race got taken out on the lacrosse field, meaning JoJo played better so it was a win-win situation. For Race and Jack, at least

Unfortunately for Jack, he had gotten so caught up in his laughter that he didn't see one of the freshmen walking by and knocked right into him. It wouldn't have been that big of an issue if the kid wasn't so small, but Jack had accidentally knocked the poor kid right on his ass. However, before Jack could even think about apologizing, he was getting slammed against a wall of lockers. 

Once his brain caught up with what just happened, he recognized just who had slammed him against the lockers. "The hell was that for, Conlon?"Jack asked, looking down at none other than Spot Conlon. He was already moving to try and push Spot off him. Unfortunately for him, Spot wasn't budging. 

"The hell was that for?" Spot repeated, sounding angry as always. "The hell do you think it was for?" Spot then said, sighing when Jack only looked at him with a confused expression. "That's /my/ kid brother you just pushed."

Jack's eyes widened in realization. What are the odds that the one kid Jack accidentally knocks into just so happens to be the kid brother of Spot god damn Conlon. "I didn't mean to push him."

"yeah, bullshit. You were laughing." Spot said, and this was when Jack realized this was probably a bigger issue than he previously thought. 

"I wasn't laughing at /him/, I was laughing at JoJo. Now get off me." Jack said, pushing Spot once more. Thankfully, he managed to get Spot off of him this time. Although he was pretty sure it was because Spot let him. 

"Oh, so you were just laughing at my other kid brother." Spot then said, crossing his arms over his chest with his eyebrows raised. Jack had to admit, Spot sure could look intimidating for someone who was a solid foot shorter than the average height. 

Jack furrowed his eyebrows once Spot's words processed in his mind. His brown eyes flickered over to JoJo, a confused expression on his face “You’re a Conlon?” he asked, putting emphasis on Spot’s last name.

JoJo shook his head in response. “You know my last name, Jack. It’s literally on my jersey. De La Guerra.” 

That of course only caused Jack to become more confused. Apparently he wasn't doing the best job of hiding his confusion, because even though Spot was giving him a blank stare, Jack could see the amusement in his eyes. "we're /half brothers/ dumbass." Spot finally said, and suddenly Jack really did feel like a dumbass. He had known both Spot and JoJo for years! How did he just not put that together? "Now why the hell were you laughing at him?"

Jack went a tad bit red in the face upon being asked that question. What was he supposed to say? 'so yeah, Racetrack and I were putting tape on his back. And that was funny because we're in the same developmental stage as toddlers'. "JoJo, turn around." was all he said, figuring that was the less embarrassing way of showing Spot. 

With a glare and a bit of a huff, JoJo turned around. "How mature." Spot muttered, clearly unamused by what Jack and Race had done. He stepped forward in order to pick the pieces of tape off of JoJo's back. He rolled the pieces of tape up into a little ball in his hand, shoving it into Jack's chest as he gave Jack a threatening look. "You leave the both of them alone or I /will/ bash your skull in next time, understand?" he said. Jack wasn't in the mood to argue, so he just nodded. "Good. C'mon Mush, let's get you to class." he then said, turning to face the boy that Jack had initially knocked over. 

Jack let out a bit of an annoyed breath as Spot walked away with the boy- Mush, as Spot called him. Why the hell did Spot have to be such a buzz kill? Now there was this awkward tension in the air, and JoJo seemed to be more fed up than he was before Spot showed up. Instead of continuing to tease the younger boy, Jack just decided to get to class on time for once. 

Number two: a "tough guy" 

It was ironic that Spot had gotten mad at Jack for accidentally knocking Mush over earlier, because just one period later Spot looked like he was going to absolutely pulverize Albert right in the middle of the hallway. 

"The hell did you say to me, DaSilva!" Spot roared. Jack swore that Albert would be dead where he stood if it wasn't for Hotshot and Myron holding Spot back. 

"I said you're a-" Albert began, but was thankfully cut off by Elmer slapping a hand over Albert's mouth. At least Elmer had some sense to him. 

"What are you two dumbasses doing?" Jack asked as he went over to Albert and Elmer, positioning himself between the two boys and Spot, who was still trying to get away from Hotshot and Myron in order to get to Albert. Jack had never been more thankful that football players were so strong- if they weren't, Myron and Hotshot wouldn't have stood a chance against Spot. 

Elmer let his hand drop from over Albert's mouth, seeming a bit embarrassed. "Well- we were talking a bit of uh...smack against the football team." he began, and Jack could already see where this was going. 

"And you didn't check to see if they were behind you?" Jack asked with raised eyebrows, already knowing the answer before Elmer even had to nod his head. "alright get outta here- I'll take care of it" he said, and before he could even finish his sentence, Elmer was ushering Albert away. 

Jack let out a little sigh before crossing the hallway to then speak to Spot. "You really gonna get mad at me for accidentally pushing one of your boys, and then you're gonna go after mine?" Jack questioned. 

and this brought Jack to number 3: Spot Conlon never backed down. Ever. 

"Your damn boys started it!" the football captain retorted, finally managing to pull away from Hotshot and Myron. Even though he was almost a full foot shorter than Jack, he still managed to stare the other down. 

"I believe it was /you/ who was eavesdropping." Jack replied, hoping that much would be enough to get Spot to let it go. 

"Or maybe they were just talking so loud the whole hall could hear?" Spot spat back. 

"So what? You don't gotta start a damn fight about it." Jack argued back. 

"And let them drag my name through the mud? I've got a reputation to uphold."

Jack just rolled his eyes at the response. He was normally the stubborn one when it came to arguments, but Spot was just impossible. There was no point arguing anymore- they'd be here for hours. "Just stay away from my boys, Conlon." Jack said before walking off to his next class. 

"Tell your damn boys to keep their mouths shut!" Spot called after Jack. Of course he had to get the last word in. What a surprise. 

number 4: he never accepted help

School was finally over, but that didn't mean everyone had to go home. No, they had sports practices for another two hours. Jack led all the lacrosse boys out to the lacrosse field, which was right next to the football field. The football boys usually managed to beat the lacrosse team outside- probably because Spot was a much tougher team captain than Jack was and rushed his team to get out on the field.

They ran some of their normal drills for a while, practicing dodges and then getting into lines to practice passing the ball. It seemed basic, but they did it every day. It was mainly just to buy Jack time though so he could warm up the goalies- it would be unfair to just stick them in the net and let them get shot on right away. 

After about a half hour, they started running drills with the goalies, and another half hour after that they had a scrimmage. He divided up the team as evenly as he could and sent out the starting lines- of course he was the center of his team. Everything had been going great until they switched out players. 

Jack had just gotten onto the sidelines when /it/ happened. One of Spot's boys must've had a chip on his shoulder or something, because he sent Spot flying with a tackle. Jack had to jump out of the way just to avoid getting hit by it. 

Unfortunately for Spot, he didn't have the pleasure of being able to just simply jump out of the way of the tackle- after all, he was the one getting hit. Jack swore he heard a sickening crack, followed by Spot's loud exclamation of "Fuck!". As the football player got off of Spot, Jack could clearly see that Spot's leg was bent at an awkward angle. He grimaced upon seeing it- that must hurt like a son of a bitch. However, Spot didn't even seem phased by it. Hell- he even tried to push himself back up to his feet. 

"The hell are you doing?"Jack said, leaning down to push Spot back down gently. It wasn't too hard suggesting the fact that Spot's leg was definitely broken. 

"I got a practice to run, Kelly." was all Spot replied with before attempting to push himself to his feet again. 

Jack honestly couldn't believe how dumb Spot could be when it came to situations like this. "Are you kidding me? Get Hotshot to run the damn thing, your leg is destroyed!" Jack exclaimed, moving to push Spot back down again. Only this time, Spot swatted his hand away. However, it clearly wasn't the best idea because seconds later he was trying to put weight on his bad leg and it gave out from underneath him. 

Before Jack could even open his mouth to react, Spot was cutting him off. "I'm fine." he said firmly, even though he very clearly was not. As if he hadn't learned from what just happened, he was already trying to get up again. 

"Jesus fucking Christ" Jack mutterer under his breath, dropping his lacrosse stick and taking his gloves off. "You're gonna make it worse, Spot." he then said as he took off his helmet and tossed it to the ground. He then turned to look at the lacrosse field "Racer! Run practice!" he yelled out before returning his attention to Spot. 

"The hell are you doing?" Spot asked, confused as to why Jack was taking off his gear and putting Racetrack in charge. 

"Taking you inside." he said, leaning down and picking Spot up bridal style before the other could reply. As he expected, Spot did not appreciate it. 

"Wh- put me down, asshole!" Spot immediately exclaimed, trying to squirm out of Jack's grip. Thankfully, Jack was expecting it and was able to hold on to Spot. 

"Quit your griping. You can't even stand, you're just making a scene." Jack scolded, and his words were true suggesting the whole football team was staring at them. 

Thankfully for Jack, Hotshot stepped forward instead of just watching in silence "I'll run practice if you need, Spot." 

Spot sighed, very clearly upset with the current situation. "Fine." he huffed out. and Jack didn't wait for him to change his mind. Plus Spot may be small, but he was still heavy as all hell and all his protective padding wasn't really helping with that. 

Jack turned and began walking back inside the school with Spot in his arms. It was almost comical how obvious it was that Spot absolutely hated this whole scenario. He wasn't even looking at Jack, and he hadn't made an attempt to remove any of his gear yet. "Can you just do me a favor, Jack?" he asked reluctantly. 

"Depends on what that favor is." Jack replied- he knew better than to just say yes blindly. Knowing Spot, he was going to ask to be put down. 

"I'm assuming you're taking me to the nurse, so get my brother after and bring him to me. He's in the cafeteria, he was waiting till JoJo and I we're done with practice so he could have a ride home." Spot replied, which Jack wasn't expecting but he also wasn't surprised. After this morning, it was clear that Spot was overprotective so his request made sense. 

"You can't drive home with a broken leg." Jack replied. That was just a recipe for disaster. 

"I know that, dumbass." Spot responded with an eye roll. "I'll wait for JoJo to be done with practice and have him drive." 

"JoJo knows how to drive?" Jack questioned in response. Although the fact that his question was met with silence answered it. "You can't make JoJo drive if he doesn't know how." 

"He's smart enough. He'll figure it out." 

"I'll kick him off the team if he even gets in the driver's seat." Jack then replied, and he had the power to do so too. While it wasn't that he didn't trust JoJo, it was just that he was a bit accident prone and had a temper. Something bad was bound to happen, whether he got road rage or accidentally crashed the car, or both. "Don't he take the bus anyway?" 

Spot sighed "Yeah. He likes the bus since all you guys are on it."

"Why doesn't your other brother just take the bus?" he then asked curiously. 

"He hates the bus." Spot responded. "too loud and too many people. Just bring him to me."

"Fine. You said he's in the cafeteria?" Jack asked, to which Spot nodded. Their conversation wrapped up just in time, because as Jack spoke he was stepping into the nurses office. He laid Spot down on one of the 'beds', if they could even be considered that. "I'll be back." he then muttered before slipping out of the nurses office and heading to the cafeteria. 

There were only two people in the cafeteria when he got there, so it wasn't hard to find Spot's brother. "hey kid" he said as he walked up to the two boys in the cafeteria, watching as their heads turned to him. That's when he noticed something abnormal about one of the boys- he only had one eye. Jack tried not to stare too much, focusing on the other boy instead. "You're Spot's kid brother, right?" he asked. The boy nodded, although Jack noticed that he wasn't really making eye contact and when he did, it never lasted long. "Come with me, your brother wants you"

"But Spotty's at practice." the boy then replied- Jack could already tell that the kid didn't want to leave the cafeteria for one reason or another. 

"He took a bad hit and got hurt. He's in the nurse's office right now." Jack said, and he could see the boy's blue eyes widen for a moment. 

"I gotta go, Blink. Sorry." was all he said before he was springing out of his seat and slinging his backpack over his shoulders. 

"It's alright, Mushy" the other boy- Blink- said. "Just call me later." he then added on, sending Spot's brother a wink. It looked kind of weird since he only had one eye, but the blush on Spot's brother's face proved that he managed to get the message across. 

"Your name is Mushy?" Jack questioned once he and the boy began walking back to the cafeteria. 

The boy shook his head. "No. it's Michael."

"Michael?" Jack then repeated "How'd he get Mushy from that"

"Mush is my nickname. Like how Sean's nickname is Spot." He then said. which had Jack's head spinning. 

Of course Spot's real name wasn't Spot! Who would name their child Spot? He had just never thought about it before, he never took into consideration that Spot wasn't a normal name for humans. "Where'd you guys get the nicknames from?" 

"Spotty got his because he has a lot of Spots on his shoulders and arms." Mush replied nonchalantly. Jack assumed they were freckles at first, but realized that probably wasn't it because Spot didn't have freckles anywhere else. He decided not to question it. "JoJo got his because his real name was too long and kids used to pick on him for it. They called him real nasty things so Spot started telling him to tell people to call him JoJo and then they stopped making fun of him." Mush continued, which caused a frown to form on Jack's face. Sure, JoJo could be a bit snappy sometimes but he didn't deserve to get picked on. Now Jack was beginning to understand why Spot was so overprotective- maybe he grew up in a world where he had to be. "I got mine because I'm soft. That's what Spotty and JoJo said. They've been calling me it for forever."

"What's JoJo's real name?" Jack couldn't stop himself from asking. He only realized the question was an invasion of privacy after he asked it. 

"Jorgelino Josephino." Mush replied. "JoJo doesn't like it though. He used to, but not anymore." 

That only made Jack's frown deepen. He knew what it was like to not like your own name- his birth name was Francis, but he got it changed a while ago. He couldn't imagine how much worse it was when the reason you didn't like your name was because people bullied you for it. "It's a good name" he commented. They were about to walk back into the nurse's office when Jack heard yelling. He grabbed Mush's backpack to stop the other, trying to hear what was going on. 

And this made number 5: Spot was explosive 

"Listen, Sean-" the nurse began. 

"I told you not to call me that!" Spot cut her off. It wasn't hard to tell he was already pissed off. What for? Jack had no idea. 

"Alright, but you can't leave until we get in touch with one of your parents." the nurse then said calmly. 

"They're not gonna answer!" Spot exclaimed in response. "Have you not learned from the last 3 times you tried to call my mom?" 

"Then let me call your father" 

"Yeah, because the guy who hasn't spoken to me in 8 years is gonna answer" Spot snarked. 

"Spot, if I can't get in touch with your parents, I'm going to have to call an ambulance." 

"I can't afford an ambulance!" Spot retorted, seeming to only be getting more and more riled up. 

Jack could sense the concern building up in Spot's brother. Jack had never heard Spot sound so stressed before- yet again he hadn't even known Spot had brothers before today so he didn't know as much about Spot as he thought he did. "C'mon kid." Jack muttered before finally stepping into the room before Spot could yell at the nurse again. "I could drive you to the hospital if you need" Jack offered. 

There was a wave of emotions that crossed Spot's face when Jack entered. It was probably the most emotion Jack had ever seen cross Spot's face. First he seemed caught off guard by the fact that Jack was back, then he seemed embarrassed since Jack obviously heard the conversation, then angry for the same reason as the last, followed by relief since he wouldn't have to pay a bill for an ambulance nor wait hours for his mother. 

The nurse sighed for a moment "I'm really not supposed to let you do that." she said, pausing for a moment before adding. "But I guess I could make an exception." she then sighed, probably not wanting to argue with Spot anymore. 

Jack let out a relieved sigh- he didn't want to know what Spot would do if the nurse said no. He wouldn't be surprised if Spot stood up and tried to walk out of the room. "Mush, can you go get JoJo and meet us out by Spot's car? He's still out on the lacrosse field." Jack said, thanking Mush when he agreed and headed out of the room. "where are your keys?" 

"In my bag in the locker room." Spot replied. 

"I'll be back." Jack said before leaving the nurse's office once more. He got both Spot's and his own bag before going back to the nurse's. He found Spot's keys in one of the pockets before putting each of the bags on one of his shoulders. He had never been more thankful for having broad shoulders. "I swear to God if you throw another tantrum." Jack muttered as he went to pick up Spot again, only half teasing. 

"I did /not/ throw a tantrum" Spot argued back. 

"you threw two, actually." Jack retorted, which seemed to get Spot to shut up. Jack was honestly surprised that Spot didn't respond with something else- he was probably in too much pain to care at this point. After all, sitting around with a broken leg couldn't be all that comfortable. 

By the time Spot and Jack got out to the parking lot, Mush and JoJo were already waiting out by the car. "Can one of you open the door?" Jack asked, hoping the car was already unlocked. Thankfully, it was and JoJo was able to open the passenger seat door so Jack could put Spot down in the seat. He took his and Spot's bags off his shoulders, passing one each to JoJo and Mush. "take these in the back with you." he said before going to get in the car. 

He got into the driver's seat after that, putting his key in the ignition and starting the car. He waited until everyone was in the car and had pulled their seat belts on before pulling out of the parking lot. 

"you can just take me home." Spot said nonchalantly- there were obvious problems with that statement, but Spot didn't seem to care. 

"Your leg is broken." he said incredulously. "You're not gonna be able to play football again without going to the hospital." 

"I'll be fine." 

"No you won't." Jack said- never in a million years did he think he would be the sensible one out of him and Spot, but here he was. "you can't even walk."

"He's right." JoJo piped up from the backseat. "You're gonna make it worse if you don't get it fixed." 

Spot sighed, but seemed to finally give in. It wasn't hard to tell he wasn't happy about it though. After about a 15 minute drive, they arrived at the hospital. Jack carried Spot inside with JoJo and Mush following behind closely. It wasn't long before Spot was in one of the hospital's rooms, but unfortunately he would have to wait for his mom to come before he could get surgery- so he'd probably be waiting for a little while. Spot asked him to bring Mush and JoJo home, so he did but he came back to the hospital afterwards. 

He wasn't expecting to be let in the room since he wasn't family, but he was eventually allowed in after enough begging. He didn't want to leave Spot all alone up there in pain. He knew that Spot would do the same for him- although Spot would probably never admit that in a million years. 

"Hey Spotty. How's the leg?" Jack asked as he walked into the room. He had his signature smirk on his face, trying to keep the mood light since Spot seemed pretty stressed. 

"How do you think?" Spot replied sarcastically as Jack pulled one of the plastic chairs up to the side of the bed. "What're you doing here anyway?" 

"I wasn't just gonna leave you here." Jack replied. "Unless you want me to go"

"No" Spot replied, almost too fast but Jack didn't seem to catch it. "No you can stay. I'd rather talk to you than nobody."

"Awe, does Spotty like having me around?" Jack teased, a small laugh following his words. 

"So what if I do?" Spot retorted, catching Jack off guard. 

and this brought Jack to the one thing he loved about Spot: everything

He knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. He loved everything about Spot, flaws included. He loved how overprotective Spot got about the people he loved, he loved how Spot was all tough until you broke down his walls and he was really a big softie. He loved how Spot always stood up for himself and how he always pushed himself to be the best that he could- even if that meant rejecting help sometimes. He loved how Spot was never afraid to tell someone off, no matter who they were. He loved everything about Spot for as long as he could remember. 

"Then I'd say you do a poor job of showing it." Jack replied. While he absolutely loved Spot, he wasn't about to make things easy.

Spot let out a little sigh. "Then how do I show it?" 

Jack smirked upon hearing this question, leaning forward to be closer to Spot. "Maybe you should kiss me." he then suggested, praying that he hadn't misread the situation. 

Thankfully for Jack, it was only about one second before Spot was leaning up and pressing his lips against Jack's. It wasn't what Jack was expecting at all- it was soft and gentle, yet still full of passion. It wasn't long, maybe only a few seconds but it was everything Jack wanted and more. 

"That was a soft kiss coming from a tough guy." Jack teased once they parted.

"Oh, shut up." Spot replied, and Jack pretended like he didn't notice the blush rising onto Spot's cheeks. 

"Make me"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I'm bad at ending fics hhhh


End file.
